


You want me and you know what's best for me.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Fluff, Gen, Pogtopia, Reunions, Short, bit of villain wilbur, connoreatspants for dreamsmp, happy tears, idk how to tag, manburg, ooc schlatt, they're exctied, they're in love, this is just fluff guys I needed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Connoreatspants has joined the game.in which, Mr. eatpants joins the DreamSMP.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt
Series: DreamSMP [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	You want me and you know what's best for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song "Penelope" by Col3trane
> 
> oh this kinda like takes place after Tommy's "stopping Wilbur tonight" stream from 3 days ago for a reference. (Connor didn't join in this stream just things they talk about are like based around that.)
> 
> I need more schlatt and Connor, and I will tell you now,  
> Connor will not be a traitor.  
> I just need more people on Schlatts side.  
> Also just so you know, the love Connor and Schlatt feel for each other isn't like romantic, like they love and care for each other just in like a not so romantic way ya know.
> 
> more eat pants comin soon.

It all popped up in everyone's chat box at the same time, if you were silent enough in pogtopia you could even hear Schlatt let out a hearty scream.

Connoreatspants has joined the game.

After everyone left Schlatt he was alone, no one by his side, not one follower.

But that all changed when Dream got on the smp one day, the only people on at the time were Ant and Purpled, he said his hellos to them before whitelisting Connor and logging off for the night.

He knew how excited Schlatt would be, and that’s another person fighting on their side. It's what Schlatt needed, essentially. 

You could hear the sound of the grass crunching under Schlatts feet as he ran to the spawn area, he finally had someone on his side, someone he knew and loved.

Connor had been begging Dream for weeks now to be added to the server saying he would join to just play Minecraft, but after actually joining his intentions changed.

He was standing around the spawn area, after getting a whisper from Schlatt telling him to wait there and don’t move.

So he didn’t.

He was getting anxious before he saw him, he was standing a few feet away sweating and panting hard. Once Connor saw him he sprinted towards Schlatt, he did the same.

It was one of the few times Connor saw Schlatt run, but it was for a good cause.

They collided and the wind was knocked out of both of them, part of Schlatts horn collided with Connors head but his worries were drowned out by Connor saying how much he missed him.

Schlatt put his hands on both sides of Connor's face and looked all over it, he was worried there was bleeding from how hard he hit him, but Connor grabbed his wrist and laughed and told him he was fine over and over again. 

Schlatt saw how he was crying and pulled his face to his chest, he was softly laughing and tears slipped down his face landing on Connor's hair.

There in the distance stood a green man, white porcelain mask dawned with a smile covering a cold and hard face. He lifted the mask so his face could breath, he was smiling.

Schlatt owes him now.

Standing even father is a crazed man and two children, 

“tch, gonna have to deal with another man blindly following Schlatt, shame really.” The eldest (and most crazed) spoke. He was twirling a small knife he got from Eret.

“Do you think we can get him to betray him just like we got Quackity to leave him?” the youngest (and loudest spoke.) 

The middle shook his head, “nah, he loves Schlatt too much to do that. You can see it in the way they greeted each other, and how Schlatt checked his head after he hit him.” 

The loudest shook his head in agreement, “That just means it’ll hurt him more when he betrays them.” The eldest spoke in a quiet voice just so the other two could hear him.

“Wilbur, I...I think we should leave this one alone. We already have a lot of people on our side and Schlatt really loves Connor. We already broke down Quackity enough.”

Wilbur just dryly laughed at Tubbos attempts, “But that just means another heartbreak for him and another member for us, Schlatt will eventually wear him down until he can’t take it anymore, just like Quackity.” 

Tommy shakes his head, “No, no, big Q hadn’t been around Schlatt as much as Connor, Connor is must more use to him than big Q was.” Tommy replied to Wilbur, he was on Tubbos' side, knowing they didn’t need another man.

“Oh my god Connor how are you here?! Did you finally wear down Dream enough so he’d let you in??” Schlatt pulls Connor away from him again, hands on the side of his face again, Connors face hurt from smiling so much.

“Yeah, yeah I did it Schlatt! We can play together now, isn't that exciting?!” Connor places his hands on Schlatts wrists again, but much softer this time, Schlatt was vigorously shaking his head yes.

“C'mon pants, let's go to Manburg. I’ll show you around, but to be fair it’s just me there, everyone switched to the other side.” 

Connor tilted his head as he let Schlatt pull him through the woods, he was confused but excited to be here with Schlatt.

“It’s just you? Why’d everyone switch.” Schlatts face morphed into sadness then normal again.

“It’s uh...It’s a long story really. But you’re here now and that’s all I need.” Schlatt turns his head towards Connor and smiles, he smiles back feeling tired.

“Tell me tomorrow Schlatt I’m exhausted.” Connor yawned as on cue, Schlatt chuckles.

“Yeah okay pants, let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ILW5CdqmNPj9qDrCRT4uY?si=-RtP09hER7SfPzHNB_wKLw
> 
> whoops accidentally dropped the link to the playlist for the fanfic titles, and whoops the next song for the next fic title is on there already incase I forgot.
> 
> my other playlists are on there, my music taste is good to me but its pick and choose for others lmao.


End file.
